


An Endless Sea

by tamasous (biiesh)



Series: Tamaki x Sougo (Tamasou) Ficlets [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Just the usual bii™ tags, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biiesh/pseuds/tamasous
Summary: Based on the events in Part 1 side story Chapter 11.3. Tamaki and Sougo head to Okinawa to film a new music video, igniting sparks in their emotions.





	An Endless Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amegafuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amegafuru/gifts).



> NOT A GIFT BECAUSE SHE COMMISSIONED THIS but still, for my dear friend Ame ♡ (Check her account out, she writes Tamasou fics too!)
> 
> This fic is based on the [Part 1 Sidestory Chapter 11.3](http://yotsutama.tumblr.com/post/161622953001/ss1113-preparation-for-you) which I URGE you all to read before or after reading this fic. It's very short but so sweet, romantic, and important!!! I took some lines from there too.

            “Tamaki-kun, wake up. We’re almost landing,” Sougo says, lightly shaking his partner next to him. He looks out the window from his business class seat to an expanse of vivid aquamarine spotted with islands. Tamaki groans, slowly sits up, and leans towards the window. “It’s been a while, huh.”

            “Yeah,” Tamaki says, his bleary eyes faintly shining. The last time they were in Okinawa, they were IDOLiSH7 and filming for their debut music video. Now, they’re here as MEZZO”, to film their new music video for their third anniversary.

            Upon arrival, they head straight to the filming location. Both Tamaki and Sougo marvel at the white two-story beach house, which has been rented for a one-day filming. There’s a wide patio overlooking a secluded area of the pristine beach, perfect for barbecues and comfortably watching the sunset. The two excitedly check out every room in the house and ask a member of staff which one they will be sleeping in.

            “You two will have to share the room with the king bed. The double rooms are taken for the other staff, I’m afraid,” the staff member says. “That’s okay, right?”

            “It’s fine. We’ve slept on the same bed lots of times before whenever the manager accidentally booked a double room,” Tamaki says flatly. Sougo slightly blushes at how inappropriate it sounds, now that Tamaki’s described it.

            “You make it sound like she does it often…” the staff member mumbles curiously.

            With not a second to waste, Tamaki and Sougo don white dress shirts and blue jeans, get their hair and makeup done, and start filming. Their new single is about two people who are just starting their new life as a couple after having been in love with each other for years; thus the music video’s concept is “serene, pure, and fresh”.

            Among individual and scenic shots in the house and on the beach, the boys are instructed to sit on the couch, with Sougo leaning his head on Tamaki’s shoulder as they watch TV. They have done this so many times at the dorm, it feels more like being at home than a shooting. The curves of Tamaki’s shoulders fit Sougo’s head just right, as if they grew that way for the sake of being his partner’s comfortable resting place. In another scene, they chat at the dining table over coffee (for Sougo) and pudding (for Tamaki). The staff smiles at how immersed they are in their conversation. To wrap it all up, while singing, the two lean against the patio fence watching the sunset, look at each other, then touch foreheads with a smile. The usual MEZZO” music video things― but this time, rather than them acting for work, they perform each scene genuinely, especially the last one― as though they have been longing for it.

            When the final cut is declared by the director, Tamaki throws his arms up in the air and cheers, and Sougo claps. They thank all the staff members for their hard work and give a brief speech (Sougo does most of the talking). As the staff shuffles out for dinner at a nearby restaurant, the director approaches Tamaki and Sougo.

            “I’ve gotta hand it to you both. Compared to you two in your “Miss You” music video, you two now seem naturally much closer. Even _intimate_ , I dare say,” he says, raising an eyebrow. At that last point, Tamaki and Sougo’s faces burst into flames. The director laughs, tells them to continue to get along, and walks away.

            Tamaki and Sougo’s faces are so red, one would think they got sunburnt (though they spent half of the filming indoors). The director must have meant “intimate” in a friendly way, but the two thought of something completely different.

            Refusing to look the other in the eye, Sougo says, “Let’s go have dinner.”

            “Y-yeah.”

__________________________________________

 

            After dinner, Tamaki takes a bath in their private bathroom. Sougo isn’t in the room when he finishes, so he walks out to the living room and dining room in search for him. Not there either. He goes to the patio where some staff members are chatting, looking around, but still no sign of Sougo.

            “Are you looking for Osaka-kun?” one of them asks.

            “Ah, yes…” Tamaki nods.

            “I think he went outside 15 minutes or so ago. Said he wanted to take a walk.”

__________________________________________

 

            Sougo has been so absorbed in thought that he loses track of how long he’s been walking along the beach. Absorbed in thoughts only about Tamaki. The way he smiled as he ate pudding and talked to him. How cosy and manly his shoulders are, and how he wishes he could be closer to him and cuddle. The warmth of his forehead which still lingers on Sougo’s. Those blue eyes that he wants to swim in. It has been only three years, yet the boy Sougo used to know has already become such a fine man.

            He looks behind him, the beach house so far away that he can barely see the lights. The summer air is sticky and muggy, and he’s getting thirsty. He stares at the sea. Then he kneels down, dips a finger into the water, and―

            “Sou-chan!” Tamaki shouts, running towards him. “What are you doing?!”

            “Tamaki-kun. I was getting thirsty, and I didn’t know what seawater tasted like so I wanted to try it,” Sougo says matter-of-factly.

            “Sou-chan… you know that seawater is super salty, right…” Tamaki facepalms. “Well, I figured you’d be thirsty. So I brought you some of this.” He hands Sougo a cold bottled drink.

            “Barley tea…” Sougo says, looking at the label. The most refreshing drink on a hot summer day. His lips can’t help but to twitch into a smile. He gulps one-third of the bottle and wipes his mouth. “Thank you, Tamaki-kun. For always taking care of me.”

            “I just gave you a drink, though…”

            “Still, you were thinking of me.” _Tamaki-kun is always thinking of me, isn’t he._ Sougo’s heart begins to race when he realises they’re alone together on this dimly lit beach.

            “Anyway.” Tamaki clears his throat, embarrassment creeping up his cheeks. “It’s dark― hardly any of the lights in the other houses are on. I was walking quickly at first but when I realised I was alone and it was super dark, I had to run. You walked so far, Sou-chan. Let’s go back already, the sea is scary at night.”

            Ah, that’s right. Tamaki is still scared of the dark. But contrary to his statement, he was trying to sound cool and composed, which makes Sougo resist a chuckle from escaping his lips. “You came all the way here to walk me back, even though it’s scary for you.”

            “I guess you could say that.”

            “The sea isn’t scary as long as we don’t go into it. And look. It’s a full moon.” Sougo turns to look at the midnight blue sea and sky; the moon like a flashlight, and its reflection from the horizon towards the coast like the resulting shaft of light. The waves are quite strong today, but the sound of them tumbling along the sea like laundry distracts him from the pounding of his heartbeat.

            “What if a lot of hands come out? Or some unknown sea creatures?”

            “Ahaha. That would be scary.”

            “That’s what I mean…”

            “Let’s head back then,” Sougo says. The two start walking towards the beach house, side-by-side. “On the way to dinner, I saw someone selling fireworks. I thought you’d be excited, so I bought a lot.”

            “Really? Wooo, you’re the best, Sou-chan!” Tamaki shouts, pumping his fists.

            Sougo smiles. “Tamaki-kun, walk on my right side instead so you’re not nearer to the sea.”

            “O-oh.” Tamaki nods. He was refraining from looking to the left because it was just an expanse of water; but now that he’s moved to the other side, the only thing he can see is Sougo, glowing under the moon.

            “If hands really did appear from the sea, I’d be your shield. That way, you won’t be scared, right?” Sougo looks at Tamaki.

            “I don’t wanna. That’s even scarier.” Tamaki looks away. “Rather than losing myself, it’s scarier when you lose other people. Is it not like that for you?”

            “That might be true,” Sougo says softly. “I can’t imagine losing our members. And especially you, Tamaki-kun. You said we’d be by each other’s side for 10 years, right?”

            “I don’t want to imagine it,” Tamaki says, and stops walking. Sougo is two steps ahead when he notices and turns around. Tamaki faces him again, his fists clenched, blue eyes steeled. “I don’t want to be with you for just 10 years. I want to be with you for 20, 50, 100 years.”

            Sougo blinks.

            “What I’m saying is: I love you, Sou-chan,” Tamaki breathes. “I’m in love with you.”

            The force of his whisper is so powerful like turbulent winds, causing the waves of Tamaki’s love to rise into mountains and crash onto the shore, submerging Sougo with fervour.

            “T-Tamaki-kun…” Sougo chokes up, his face a mess of pinks and reds. Tamaki has always been romantic, his words the only sweet thing Sougo ever desires. But to be told he loves him gives him a sugar rush like no other. He replies, “If I filled all the oceans in the world with my feelings for you, it still wouldn’t be enough.”

            “Can’t you be straightforward this one ti―”

            “I’m in love with you too.”

            They gaze at each other’s faces drenched in moonlight, and giggle. Suddenly, the Sougo that Tamaki had always known has become even more beautiful, and the Tamaki that Sougo had always known has become even more handsome.

            “Can I?” Tamaki whispers, already leaning forward.

            “We’re lovers now. You don’t have to ask,” Sougo replies bashfully.

            They lock lips, closing the distance between them from the past three years in a split second. On first contact, the kiss tastes salty like the ocean. But Tamaki is savouring the touch of Sougo’s soft, velvety lips so much that, just this once, it’s okay. He places a hand behind Sougo’s head, his other arm clasped around his waist; and presses his lips harder against Sougo’s to delight in every candied part, sucking on them, earning lustful sighs from his partner, which only makes Tamaki hungrier for him.

            Feeling like there is still too much space between them, Sougo wraps his arms around Tamaki’s neck and pulls him closer, becoming each other’s air. But when Tamaki inserts his tongue into Sougo’s mouth without warning, the shock makes Sougo pull back and lose his balance, and he and Tamaki fall down onto the sand with the latter on top of him.

            “I’m sorry, Sou-chan! Are you okay?” Tamaki props himself up, his long bangs tickling Sougo’s face.

            Sougo tucks his partner’s hair behind his ears tenderly, and murmurs, “I’m fine. Sorry, I was just surprised. Don’t stop now.”

            Tamaki’s heart and lower half hammer at Sougo’s demand, and he swoops down and voraciously kisses his boyfriend again. He starts off slowly by licking his now-swollen lips, before making another attempt to french-kiss him. This time, Sougo responds well, and their tongues meld and fervently relish each other’s tastes. Their lips and tongues, usually used to deliver passionate singing, are now delivering passionate love to each other. The rhythm of the rocking waves in the distance suddenly feels a lot quieter compared to the fortissimo of their panting and smacking lips. After what seems like forever, they let go for a moment to catch their breaths and look at each other ardently, faces completely flushed. Sougo has sunk deeper into the sand under Tamaki’s weight, and his and Tamaki’s front bangs are plastered down on their foreheads respectively with sweat.

            They are about to resume their kiss when a particularly large wave breaks on the shore, and the following swash reaches over to where Sougo lies before he and Tamaki could get up. The couple yelps as the water splashes onto Sougo’s clothes and hair and Tamaki’s pants, some getting on Sougo’s face. Tamaki helps Sougo up as they start laughing, ripples of joy and love spreading across Tamaki’s body as his lover buries his face in his shoulder.

            “ _Now_ do you know how seawater tastes like?”

            “Yeah, it really is salty like you said!”

            “What did I tell you?”

            After they’ve calmed down, they continue their walk again, shyly hand in hand, their free hands carrying their own flip-flops.

            “Let’s play with the fireworks after you take a bath,” Tamaki says. “And afterwards maybe we could… you know… continue where we left off in the bedroom.”

            Sougo’s face instantly turns bright coral and his cool wet hand warms up. “Only if we keep it quiet, okay…”

            Tamaki snickers and clenches his fist triumphantly.

            After a lull in their conversation, Sougo speaks up. “You know, Tamaki-kun.”

            “Hm?”

            “If we hold hands like this, we don’t need to be afraid of losing each other anymore.”

            Tamaki stares at their hands, his large one wrapped around Sougo’s dainty one. “No, this won’t do just yet.”

            He smiles, and intertwines their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue: They bang
> 
> ANYWAY....... Tamasou has a cornucopia of adorable, oftentimes romantic canon content and there is so much to expand on if you read rabichas, side stories, and extra stories and I Love It and I love writing things based on them!!!
> 
> I'm [jimmychimchim](http://twitter.com/jimmychimchim) on Twitter if you wanna say hi or talk about i7/tamasou/BTS with me! 
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos, and for reading!


End file.
